Univa Knight
Univa Knight is TrixStudio's main OC. He's a corrupted knight that leads the Star Matter. He's now revamped for the new RP... well, revamped about a month after the new RP came out, but eh. He's now re-revamped for the new RP... and it is so much more than a few minor details, so I'll update this page nearer to my first arc (same with Midnight). Since the RP recently ended (this update was done on 10/05/2019) I've decided, hey, why not put everything here I was gonna do for the Rebirth RP. Yeah now this covers just Univa and Starlight... ya know, since they are literally the same character so... yeah. Powers and Weapons Old RP and Old Rebirth: Powers... HAH! Univa isn't that cheap. I mean, he has them, but he never uses them. It makes him a noble knight in that respect... Wow, for being a psycho, he sure is pretty respectable. His sword is called The Dimensia, in honour of his sister Dimena. It looks like half of a sword, with a platinum blade and a red hilt. The hilt also has a half-star grip just below the blade, which is what activates the blade. The star also grants the sword an ability which can take down an enemy in one foul swoop, reducing them nothing but a pile of dust. The essence of the victim is absorbed by Univa. It has one use, and it's still there. He could strike anyone... he's looking at you, Tempus. New Rebirth: His weapon works the exact same as what it did in the original RP. The only difference with his powers in this RP and the original is that... he has none in this one. Backstory and role Old RP and Old Rebirth: Univa Knight was an ancient Star Warrior who worked along with his sister Dimena. When sent on a mission, he disappeared and wasn't heard of again. Soon, he joined the dark matter and created his Star Matter Army. How this happened... it's not quite clear. Univa changes the story constantly as to why, but one thing that stuck; he always mentioned a deal. He has appeared 3 times in total during the original rp. One was to weaken Star Dream, the second was to gain info about the heroes, and the third was to capture them, collect their DNA, possibly turn them into Star Matter and, more importantly, gain the power of the Love-Love Stick... I mean, it was originally to join with Deci after he saw the Nova fragments flying through space... but she kinda died, so that changed. In the new RP, he hasn't had many appearances, other than a few minor scenes. New Rebirth: Starlight "Univa" Galax was a proud warrior back in the times of the Ancients, witnessing the creation of many of their machines (Nova, Star Dream, etc.) and he fought valiantly against the Dark Matter when they were the biggest threat. Then, due to religious grounds, the great War of the Ancients, a war not marked within history books for it was too destructive, took place. All of the Ancient's machinery and artefacts were all used to ensure one of the side's victory. However, the war ended in little time, and the war was lost by both sides. Only thousands survived, and Starlight was one of them. In modern day, Starlight has retired from his role of a warrior and instead works in trading business, and his company, the Star Matter (named after the workers, who are dead Star Warriors infused with Dark Matter energy), is a very popular one, with his main sources of business being the Mekkai Industries and the Luna Labs. Originally, before becoming a trading business, his aim for the Star Matter was to bring back Star Warriors from the dead and return them to their rightful homes. However, the Dark Matter energy didn't affect the memory of the Star Warriors, so their memory was lost. Although some families took them back, most didn't as they felt like they didn't know who they were anymore. So he instead helped them find a job by making the trading industry. In the first RP, and early drafts of his remake for the Rebirth RP, he was a stone hearted villain who cared little about anyone else and only cared about his goals (essentially, he had no emotions). Before the transition from villain to being friendly, he had a very similar backstory to the one above, starting off as friendly. However, later on in the RP, due to certain events of the first arc (essentially being that he had no second eye because he ripped it out on his own accord and he cryogenically freezed it and preserved it. The reason he did this being that a certain substance will leave the name of said substance unnamed corrupted his mind. He unfroze and re-slotted the eye back into him after receiving news during the mid-section of the first arc] his mind would start to become corrupted. Rather than making him a stone hearted villain as in previous adaptations, this would make him a villain who's emotions were completely out of his control. His body and mental health would start to decay and deform. Affiliations Old RP and Old Rebirth: Everyone (other than Midnight, his colleagues and his army): He finds them as obstacles with no real threat to him or his plan... egotistical bastard. Midnight: She is a good and very loyal second-in-command to him. He still believes that she should work up on her dark magic more often, rather than her normal magic. Surprisingly, although he trusts her deeply, there are some secrets he doesn't share with her. Then again, it took some work to *cough* persuade her to join the Star Matter, so... it makes sense really. New Rebirth: Mekkai: Uh, a planet as an affiliation? Well, actually, that's not the most preposterous thing... he actually has very strong ties with Mekkai, not because he lived on it or anything, but he is heavily involved with many political people on Mekkai (yes, politics in kirby... I swear this won't be like the Star Wars prequels). Essentially, he owns a trading company and has strong ties with Mekkai from that. Dimena: His sister. Although not close anymore, due to Dimena's connections with military-esque work, they still keep in contact. Luna: A great friend from way back... not Ancient times far back, but quite far back... He decided to scour blueprints of the Great Portals to enable her to make progress in her work in Timelines, Alternate Realities and Time Travel. He is now a great contributor to the team. Trivia Old RP and Old Rebirth: * He's fought Star Dream Soul OS, and survived. Considering SD is one of the most powerful characters in the RP, it's quite the achievement. ** He has also survived multiple hits from a fully charged Love-Love Stick... GET NERFED M8 (he is now)! * Univa Knight is potentially, according to a poll by Armorchompy, the edgiest character in the Kirby RP. * Although he is a psycho and enjoys the suffering of others, he cannot bring himself to kill. Due to this, he is careful not to harm people to much when fighting, and holds himself back... that's the old rp. In the new rp, he wouldn't hesitate murder. Of course, he needs to fight that one in order to kill (unless he's massacring a village, town... or planet). * This would be his Main Theme. * This would be his Battle Theme. New Rebirth: * He has changed A LOT from the old Univa... I mean, a lot!.. Bluey still doesn't believe me in that regard. * As you can tell from the affiliations, he has strong connections with political people on Mekkai. * He is an avid materials trader as well as scientist for the Luna Labs. His hopes are that travelling through timelines could help him understand more about alternate realities. It's because of this work, as well as being an Ancient (so he was around during the time the original Great Portals were built) he knows the heroes well. General: * His full name is Starlight Galax. Univa is his knight name. * His left eye was lost in different ways. In his original adaptation, he lost it in a battle during the War of the Ancients (which was a lot less depressing as it is now). In his pre-appearance rebirth adaptation, he lost it in a battle against his sister, Dimena. In his most current version, he took it out on his own accord. Gallery Original RP: Univa Knight (1).png Univa.jpg Univa 3.JPG Walk cycle 2.gif Rebirth RP: Univa's Edge.png Category:Puffball Category:Kirby RP Category:Fan Character Category:Male Category:Black Category:Star Matter Category:Villains Category:Knight Category:Yellow Category:Swordman Category:Sword Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:RP